


X HOGWARTS

by joyce_wisady



Series: X JAPAN全員登場中長篇 [3]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 如果X JAPAN全員就讀霍格華茲⋯⋯（哈利波特原著學生不會登場，但教授、幽靈、動物等都會自然出現）
Relationships: Heath (X JAPAN)/Sugizo (LUNA SEA), Heath/Toshi (X JAPAN), Heath/hide (X JAPAN), Taiji/Toshi (X JAPAN), Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), hide/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: X JAPAN全員登場中長篇 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662457
Kudos: 2





	1. 三強爭霸

霍格華茲魁地奇球賽向來三院強強爭霸，然而上個賽季史萊哲林明星搏格手YOSHIKI和葛來芬多明星搏格手TAIJI在球賽上打架，雙雙被禁賽，成為了本學年最大新聞，而赫夫帕夫更順理成章獲得了球賽總冠軍。

赫夫帕夫的明星球員是追蹤手TOSHI，院裡搜捕手都不用做事，靠TOSHI就能拿下整場比賽大半分數，全赫夫帕夫都以他為榮，唯有同院負責播報的利嘴球評PATA整天削他面子，嫌他招式三八、射門還帶撩粉，儘管其他三院熱愛PATA的嘲諷，赫夫帕夫的學生卻視PATA和他的橘貓小鐵為的叛徒。

TOSHI的個人傳說除了「贏球就會去湖邊裸奔」和「不曾在丙斯教授課堂上睡著堪稱霍格華茲史上唯一」之外，就是私生活成謎，球迷永遠找不到他要簽名。事實上，他經常和女友偷偷闖入禁忌森林幽會，他一點也不擔心自己安危，因為他的奇獸飼育學才華不僅深受海格讚許，連查理都想招攬他去羅馬尼亞研究龍。

TAIJI是出了名的惹禍精，葛來芬多學生全對他又愛又恨，他違反校規被扣的分永遠比他贏球得來的多，TAIJI唯一安靜的時候是魔藥學課，連石內卜都懾服他的奇才忍不住頻頻給葛來芬多加分，跌破所有人眼鏡。就在那次打架事件葛來芬多被扣的分快被TAIJI用魔藥學加分填平時，YOSHIKI氣炸了。

YOSHIKI為了挽回史萊哲林損失的學院分數，奮起唸書，搖身一變從不良明星球員成為學霸，嚇傻眾人，他變形學、黑魔法防禦術、咒符學屢屢拿到教授的加分，但是這幾科的教授給分吝嗇，而他怕蟲只能翹掉藥草學，好不容易只要再加幾分就能贏過TAIJI的葛來芬多，在最後的加分希望那堂魔藥學課上，向來魔藥苦手的YOSHIKI失手炸掉了大釜，被扣掉的分數更不用說，讓他挫敗得一路大哭從地窖跑到天文塔頂鬧自殺。

HIDE是聰明絕頂的雷文克勞怪胎，也是天文學教授和占卜學教授的愛徒，平時興趣是和畫像裡的校友說話，霍格華茲的黑色校服他一次也沒穿過，身上永遠花花綠綠。那天他上天文塔頂看星星時遇上了要跳樓的YOSHIKI，沒人聊天的他於是把平時在塔頂和水晶球裡看到的事全告訴了YOSHIKI，YOSHIKI獲得大量有用情報，收起眼淚去向麥教授舉發了TOSHI擅闖緊急森林幽會、PATA收買學校廚房的家庭小精靈騙酒喝，以及TAIJI因為被禁賽而破壞胡奇夫人辦公室的事情，讓領先的兩個學院被大量扣分，於是學期末，史萊哲林順利獲得年度學院獎盃，而史萊哲林最強不良和雷文克勞最聰明的怪胎也從此成為最佳拍檔。

然而事情並沒有這樣結束，由於TAIJI出身貧困，經常在校園裡販售自製魔藥餬口，其中罕見藥材都是TOSHI去森林替他採的，YOSHIKI這次舉發，不僅讓TOSHI被留校察看，沒時間約會間接導致被女友分手，也斷了TAIJI財路，於是隔年開學，缺錢的葛來芬多魔藥奇才和失戀的赫夫帕夫奇獸天才聯手了，TAIJI自製了愛情魔藥迷倒一個史萊哲林女生，讓她把TOSHI從海格那裡偷來的一籠玻璃獸全放進了YOSHIKI的寢室⋯⋯

（待續）


	2. 冤冤相報

去年那次打架事件，是YOSHIKI打搏格揮棒落空，意外打斷了TAIJI的飛天掃帚，TAIJI反射神經好沒墜落，卻氣得爬上YOSHIKI的掃帚一拳把人打到鼻血直流，兩個人接著在一根掃帚上扭打最後摔進觀眾席裡，雙雙被禁賽的原因是打傷了勸架的教授。

隔年的第一場球賽，因為TAIJI沒錢修他的光輪兩千，只能借飛行學的公用掃帚流星號參加比賽，大家都知道古董掃帚性能差，院內女球迷更早早就發起募款替TAIJI籌錢修掃帚，卻被自尊心強的TAIJI一巴掌拒絕了，最後葛來芬多因為搜捕手和守門員雙雙被搏格打昏而慘敗給最弱的雷文克勞，全院覺得丟臉至極，怨恨TAIJI為了個人顏面連累大家。

TAIJI覺得自己功臣受辱意難平，轉而拿TOSHI出氣，怪他沒辦法幫他採藥害他賺不了錢修不了掃帚所以輸了比賽被大家排擠，然而此時TOSHI消沉至極，幽會秘密爆發後，不僅女球迷不再繞著TOSHI轉，女友跟他分手，他還因為失戀情緒不穩開學第一場比賽就失常被全校嘲笑，根本不在意傷害他的人再多一個。

TAIJI覺得打不會反擊的沙包一點意思也沒有，終於停手，想起TOSHI是為了吃他用罕見食材做的好料理才順便替他採藥的，現在沒有罕見食材可以做特別料理給TOSHI吃了，其實誰也不欠誰。最後TAIJI拉著TOSHI潛入廚房，做了一桌平凡卻美味的料理給TOSHI當作胡亂出氣的賠罪，TOSHI轉換心情說起了海格被玻璃獸整得焦頭爛額的笑話，TAIJI靈光一閃，失意的兩人歃血為盟成為兄弟開始密謀報復YOSHIKI。

玻璃獸從YOSHIKI的寢室偷了好多東西出來，TAIJI看著滿手足以買下火閃電的金銀財寶猶豫了，但沒下手，一來他還是鍾愛光輪系列，二來他也不屑不義之財，於是某天熄燈時間，TAIJI抱著玻璃獸去找YOSHIKI，用牠肚子裡的贓物要求YOSHIKI下跪道歉並賠償他掃帚。

YOSHIKI願意賠償掃帚但TAIJI不先道歉他就不道歉，兩人在寢室外爭執最後被管理員飛七抓了，玻璃獸和金銀財寶全被沒收，押在麥教授那裡，兩人也被禁止去活米村，這下YOSHIKI即便有錢也沒法賠TAIJI掃帚了，因為他無法去古靈閣提款。

眼看葛來芬多的下一場比賽就要來了，TAIJI的掃帚依舊沒有著落，TOSHI在麥教授的嚴密監視下沒法再進禁忌森林，TAIJI左想右想也不願放棄今年的冠軍，心一橫獨自闖進森林找藥材，卻因為缺乏相關知識意外被狼人咬了⋯⋯

（待續）


	3. 風聲走漏

事情若是爆發肯定要退學的，TAIJI已經斷了掃帚又怎麼甘心再讓人折了魔杖做一輩子麻瓜？於是死活不肯去醫院廂房，TOSHI只好推薦現在他用來和新女友約會的尖叫屋給TAIJI避難。滿月那天，因為天空太亮沒法看星星，百無聊賴的HIDE俯瞰校園時發現了衝進渾拚柳樹根下的TAIJI，好奇心驅使之下跟了上去。

儘管TOSHI已經針對偷走玻璃獸的事情向海格道歉多次，但禁忌森林的危險海格比誰都清楚，他氣TOSHI驕傲自大罔顧自身安危，更氣自己粗心大意讓TOSHI在眼皮下溜進森林那麼多次，再也不肯招待TOSHI進小木屋喝茶。這天TOSHI滿心愧疚地站在小木屋門前，手裡拿著請TAIJI按海格喜好做的蛋糕，想再道歉一次，然而他門還沒敲，轉頭先和呆立在渾拚柳前的HIDE對上了眼。

HIDE夜視力差，剛才遠遠看不清TAIJI是怎麼讓渾拚柳停止攻擊的，現在抵達現場也只好原地發愣，想破天才腦袋也想不出怎麼潛入樹洞。TOSHI這下終於驚覺今天滿月，立刻忘了道歉了事，想盡辦法阻止HIDE進入渾拚柳。

最近小鐵不知怎地就和管理員飛七的愛貓拿樂絲太太好上了，PATA每天都忙著阻止兩隻貓交配，生怕要是讓拿樂絲太太懷上了，自己馬上就要被學校開除。這天晚上PATA追貓追到了渾拚柳旁，看見了怎麼想都不可能湊在一起的兩人在那邊大眼瞪小眼，然而才走神那麼一瞬，兩隻貓就一起跑進樹洞了。

HIDE驚訝自己的聰明才智居然輸給TOSHI的巧舌如簧，問了半天屁也沒問出來，倒是PATA愛貓心切橫眉豎目把真相從TOSHI嘴裡逼出來了。知道隧道盡頭有什麼的PATA簡直要崩潰了，原地跪了下去，他再也不在乎他的貓想上誰，只要能活下去的貓就是好貓。

然而他們三人都不是有勇無謀的類型，大家你看我我看你，就是沒人伸手去按樹瘤，一個個都心知肚明自己法術三科成績平平，進去了也是死路一條，索性原地坐下把本來要給海格的蛋糕分了。

HIDE拿手的除了占卜天文就是古代神秘文字研究，但顯然狼人沒有那麼好學；TOSHI一張張高分的魔法史羊皮紙試卷發揮不了作用，他也沒信心奇獸飼育學知識對狼人能派得上什麼用場；PATA想一想自己就沒有哪個科目是行的，長才除了播報外就是吉他，而這才華也沒啥屁用，只是讓幽靈們整天求他去忌日宴會上表演，導致他的校園生活在追貓之餘還要躲幽靈十分崩潰罷了。

最後HIDE腦袋一歪，說「要找變形學、黑魔法防禦術、符咒學強得人盡皆知的，不就是那個人嗎？」只不過他說出YOSHIKI的名字後，TOSHI和PATA一臉天崩地裂，連蛋糕都差點噎了。

——你跟那個舉報精居然是好朋友？

（待續）


	4. 東窗事發

破曉時分，TAIJI滿臉倦色抱著兩隻貓從樹洞裡爬出來，PATA一句「還活著嗎？」TOSHI一句「有沒有受傷？」讓他萬分感動天底下竟有這麼多人關心他，直到最後一句HIDE問「懷上了嗎？」他才發現大家問的都是貓，氣得他砸了貓轉身就走。

雖然嘴上說著「老子變成狼人也可以活得好好的」甩掉了屢屢前來關心的TOSHI，但接下來的每一天TAIJI都過得提心吊膽，一個HIDE對萬事過度關心，根本看不出站在哪一邊，一個PATA播報球賽那個口無遮攔的樣子，天曉得誰會把事情透露給YOSHIKI。

TOSHI今年打從開學就過得不怎樣，失戀導致失常是一回事、惹海格生氣是另一回事，但對他來說最大影響是二月底那場比賽史萊哲林隊來了個新隊員，出色表現搶盡鋒頭，SUGIZO人高馬大，不僅長射比TOSHI強、招式比他花俏，還比他會撩粉，TOSHI「最撩王牌追蹤手」之稱從此拱手讓人。

今年的YOSHIKI倒是氣勢如虹，邁入十六歲後他快速抽高，不再是大家口中「最嬌小殘暴搏格手」了，被玻璃獸騷擾和耶誕節被禁止去活米村都不能破壞他的好心情。此外二月底對戰雷文克勞時，新來的SUGIZO又替他們贏了非常多分，讓史萊哲林很有機會贏得今年魁地奇獎盃，於是YOSHIKI決定做一件好事。

隔週某天早餐時間，一群貓頭鷹抓著一支全新的火閃電降落在葛來芬多餐桌上，信上寫是賠給TAIJI的。TAIJI驚愕轉頭，遠遠看見看見史萊哲林長桌有另一根火閃電降落，YOSHIKI一臉開心地高高舉起新玩具，對TAIJI大叫：「我們頂峰相見！」

三月初葛來芬多對戰赫夫帕夫那天，TAIJI騎著火閃電風光回歸，在關鍵時刻把TOSHI打下了掃帚，葛來芬多險勝去年冠軍，TAIJI再度成為大家眼裡的英雄。可惜好景不常，比賽隔天他就被石內卜叫去辦公室臭罵了一頓，最後吸著鼻涕掛兩行眼淚抱著幾份縛狼汁回寢室。他不是哭石內卜罵得兇，而是哭YOSHIKI的背叛，明明約好頂峰相見還去打小報告，要不是校長大發慈悲，他怎麼可能沒因為變成狼人的事情被退學。

五月底，眾所企盼的葛來芬多對戰史萊哲林最後一場比賽終於來臨，大雨卻迫使比賽不斷延後，拖到天都快黑了才開戰。灰濛濛的視線又讓兩隊搜捕手都找不到金探子，比賽不斷延長，烏雲後頭滿月隨時會升起，使得TAIJI整場比賽都精神緊繃。

然而令他焦慮的事情終究還是發生了，接近六點時他請隊長叫了暫停，回到更衣室卻怎麼也找不到縛狼汁，他急了，再不喝藥的話，一旦烏雲散開他就會在全校面前變成狼人⋯⋯他搖搖頭甩掉這個可怕的想法，卻不知道該找誰求救，TOSHI恐怕還在記恨上場比賽被他打傷，校長也叮囑這件事不能讓其他老師知道，石內卜教授又坐在敵隊的觀眾席上。

休息時間很快就結束了，TAIJI只能硬著頭皮重回戰場，他再也不在乎比分了，不管哪隊都好，只求搜捕手快點結束比賽，然而就在這時，天空的雲散了，月亮露了出來⋯⋯

（待續）


	5. 吃裡扒外

所幸SUGIZO的表現實在太搶鏡頭，沒人發現TAIJI忽然從賽場上消失了，更沒人看見球場外還有一隻老虎向渾拚柳全速奔去。

YOSHIKI進了尖叫屋發現現場多了一隻漂亮的狐狸，且巨狼居然壓在狐狸身上，怎麼看都是要強姦，重點那狐狸還是公的，儘管YOSHIKI變成老虎腦子變差了，可這景象即便是老虎看了也要冒問號的。發現那兩人消失的TOSHI慌慌張張趕到尖叫屋時，老虎跟巨狼已經打得兩敗俱傷了，狐狸則恢復人形縮在角落發抖。

有著黑色漂亮長髮的學弟是十五歲無師自通成為化獸師的葛來芬多變形學天才HEATH，本來在尖叫屋裡等人，因為聽見隧道裡傳來狼嚎，嚇壞了趕緊化獸，沒想到色狼進屋看見自己的狐身反倒發情了。

TOSHI衝上去一把摟住HEATH，又親又抱慶幸他沒事，旁邊一狼一虎這才明白原來TOSHI的新女友不是女友而是男友，愣得都忘了廝殺。

TAIJI和YOSHIKI恢復人形後大吵起來，TAIJI認為變成狼的時候本來就沒辦法替自己的行為負責，有問題的應該是在滿月把HEATH約到尖叫屋幽會的TOSHI，YOSHIKI覺得TAIJI自己弄丟了縛狼汁沒資格怪別人，TOSHI正想插話說他沒有把HEATH約來時，贏得冠軍好不容易甩掉眾多女粉絲的SUGIZO姍姍來遲進了尖叫屋。現場又是一片尷尬，原來HEATH在等的人不是TOSHI，而是出軌對象SUGIZO。

發現自己被綠的TOSHI陷入消沉，然而HEATH的臉色卻比他還難看，因為HEATH回頭一想最初TOSHI來搭訕他的第一句話就是「聽說你變形學很強？」跟他交往可能打從一開始就是為了陪伴TAIJI而想學習成為化獸師，他從頭到尾就只是工具人，最後HEATH起身對TOSHI拋下一句「分手吧」就走了。

說起分手，三個月前小鐵跟拿樂絲太太一起驚見狼人之後沒再來往了，牠的新女朋友是隻優雅的虎斑貓，PATA本來十分頭痛，但好在母貓沒有發情，如果小鐵靠得太近還會一巴掌回應，特別兇，他也就放任不管了，沒事對兩隻貓說說校園八卦也不錯，只是最近兩隻貓好像又分手了？臨近期末考一點也不想唸書的PATA深深覺得貓的校園生活都比他精采。

球賽隔天，PATA約了HEATH一起溜進廚房喝悶酒，兩人是萬聖節在忌日宴會上認識的，差點沒頭的尼克請不到PATA表演，改找了學弟HEATH，而PATA雖然拒絕上台，卻沒錯過宴會上的美酒，和HEATH成為酒友後每次見面就是聊情史，PATA聊小鐵的，HEATH聊自己的。

HEATH總是抱怨桃花運太好，去年被HIDE追了一整年，想約他上天文塔看星星，HEATH懼高屢屢拒絕，好不容易學期末HIDE找到新朋友YOSHIKI才放他一馬。沒想到隔年開學沒多久，他就著在忌日宴會上被SUGIZO看上了，這個人追得更緊，拒絕也沒用，直到耶誕節時他跟TOSHI交往了，以為SUGIZO會放棄，結果SUGIZO反而加入魁地奇球隊當追蹤手，要證明自己比TOSHI強，緊迫盯人的結果搞得HEATH連去尖叫屋和TOSHI約會都得化身狐狸掩人耳目，但終究被SUGIZO發現他是未登記化獸師，被威脅只好跟SUGIZO出軌。不過或許出軌也好，畢竟TOSHI整個情人節都在跟他聊化獸，大概心中一直只有TAIJI，現在跟TOSHI分手了他也不必良心不安了，只不過SUGIZO好像有施虐傾向，在他知道巨狼是TAIJI前，他甚至一度以為是SUGIZO故意放進來嚇他的。

尖叫屋大亂鬥後TAIJI回到葛來芬多寢室後大哭了一場，不是因為比賽輸了，而是恍然大悟YOSHIKI不僅沒有背叛他，反而還為了他學化獸。但他擔心的事情依然無解，狼人的事究竟是誰告密的？縛狼汁又是誰偷的？要是竊賊把贓物上交給石內卜以外的教授，他還是很可能被退學。

最後TAIJI去赫夫帕夫寢室把TOSHI抓出來質問，因為他想來想去還是覺得只可能是TOSHI為了報復被打傷導致赫夫帕夫三連霸失敗，才偷了他的縛狼汁；畢竟敵隊的YOSHIKI、SUGIZO、PATA雖然都有案犯案動機，但他們兩個在空中、一個在播報台上，全都有不在場證明；HIDE的雷文克勞學院年年墊底，就算陷害TAIJI也贏不了魁地奇盃；HEATH跟TAIJI又同樣是葛來芬多的，根本沒有利益衝突。

而且最重要的是，就算HIDE把他是狼人的事告訴YOSHIKI好了，假設TOSHI也把他是狼人的事告訴HEATH又被SUGIZO逼問出來好了，那些人都只知道他是狼人，他在喝縛狼汁的事情，他從頭到尾就只告訴了天天來關心他、煩他的TOSHI一個人而已。

（待續）


	6. 相愛相殺

PATA發現小鐵又跟別的貓好上了，這次對象是隻不起眼又特別黏人的黑貓，而且還是公的，PATA在「反正不會懷孕不用分開」和「公貓跟公貓好上有沒有問題？」兩個想法間猶豫時，一隻老虎路過把黑貓叼走了，讓他當場看傻了眼。

其實自從尖叫屋大亂鬥後YOSHIKI就看TOSHI特別不爽，他不恐同，TOSHI跟男人交往沒問題，YOSHIKI搞不懂的是怎麼會看上HEATH？而TAIJI又怎麼會見面第一次就對HEATH發情？對於特地學習化獸成為老虎的自己不僅沒感動落淚還撲上來咬？

YOSHIKI覺得自己和HEATH一樣高，身材也一樣好，不管怎麼說，那兩個人要看上也應該是看上跟他們冤冤相報沒完沒了的自己，又怎麼會看上半路殺出的小朋友呢？

說起來TOSHI一戰成名是因為三年級十四歲那年學期末，替補受傷的學長第一次以正式球員身分上場，才開場就被YOSHIKI揮出的搏格打斷腳踝，但TOSHI忍痛投完全場，進球無數，以強悍之姿擄獲全場的心，最後得分不僅遠遠高出抓到金探子的史萊哲林，還把赫夫帕夫前兩場輸得一塌糊塗的分數都補了回來，總分以僅僅十分之差領先並列第二的史萊哲林和葛來芬多，逆轉贏得年度魁地奇盃。

四年級遇上三巫鬥法大賽，魁地奇停辦，五年級開學第一場比賽，YOSHIKI又一次把TOSHI打成骨折，TOSHI又一次負傷完投，不靠搜捕手贏得總冠軍，還得一次分就回眸挑釁YOSHIKI一次，自那時起「最撩王牌追蹤手」和「最嬌小殘暴搏格手」相愛相殺的故事就成為霍格華茲家喻戶曉的傳說。

那個強得打不死的TOSHI今天又怎麼會化獸成一隻小黑貓，賴在真正的貓身邊討安慰呢？YOSHIKI搞不清楚TOSHI這到底是對TAIJI失戀了還是對HEATH失戀了，只知道這件事和自己無關十分火大。

——怎麼可以有別人傷你比我傷你還深？

老虎把黑貓叼進尖叫屋後雙雙變回人形，TOSHI撲倒在YOSHIKI懷裡，哭著把TAIJI懷疑他偷縛狼汁的事情說了。

同時，赫夫帕夫寢室門口，TAIJI又大哭了一場，因為他罵了半天TOSHI一句話也沒說，只是默默在他面前化獸成一隻黑貓走了。走廊盡頭的HIDE看見了這一幕，走上前去輕輕拍了拍TAIJI的肩膀，說：「對不起，是我偷的。」

（待續）


	7. 呼之欲出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 另一個被石內卜教授罵的是誰呢？

HIDE告訴TAIJI，因為球賽那天HEATH看到賽前TAIJI慌慌張張跑回寢室拿了一小罐東西，以為是偷用禁藥，便把事情告訴他。他知道YOSHIKI每天心心念念這場比賽肯定想公平公正好好打，才去偷藥。偷來後他曾猶豫要不要上交，他不想害人被退學，畢竟TAIJI沒用到藥，但他想找YOSHIKI商量找不到人，當天YOSHIKI又是比賽又是化獸還加打架，太累了一睡超過二十四小時，所以直到兩天後HIDE才從YOSHIKI那裡得知自己偷的是縛狼汁。更慘的是，縛狼汁並沒有安安全全地在他的寢室待兩天，他想物歸原主時發現縛狼汁又被偷走了。

好心做壞事的HIDE當場挨了TAIJI一頓揍，他心懷愧疚沒有還手，暗暗決定要幫TAIJI把這次的小偷找出來當作賠罪。

揍完人後TAIJI冷靜想想，若不是因為HIDE洩密給YOSHIKI，導致YOSHIKI去練化獸，那天尖叫屋的事情恐怕一發不可收拾，再想想要錯也是HEATH錯得更多，不僅妄下定論、雞婆把事情告訴HIDE，就算是被逼的怎麼說也還是綠了TOSHI，但那晚都被嚇成那樣好像也扯平了？

TAIJI又想了想覺得好像SUGIZO才是一切導火線，要是這人沒搶TOSHI男友也不會導致HEATH在錯誤時間出現在錯誤地點，綠了他朋友幾個月這會兒差點被他綠回去算起來也是活該。

最後的問題就是到底該不該向TOSHI道歉？畢竟人家不僅守口如瓶、提供了尖叫屋給他避難，還為了陪伴他而辛苦練了化獸，他卻差點傷了人家前男友，又錯怪人家偷竊，為什麼自己原諒了舉報精YOSHIKI卻跟TOSHI斷交了呢？

在TAIJI腦袋打結的同時，尖叫屋裡的YOSHIKI也在腦袋打結，他是因為只知道TAIJI變成狼人，不知道TAIJI有縛狼汁，所以才練化獸的，TOSHI既然三月就知道TAIJI有縛狼汁喝，為什麼還要繼續練呢？化獸畢竟不是什麼簡單的魔法，TOSHI的變形學向來成績平平，不可能一月開始練三月就練成，那麼後面的努力是為了什麼呢？一問之下，TOSHI擦乾眼淚說因為這樣以後就可以和HEATH一起化獸溜進森林約會，不用老躲尖叫屋裡了，YOSHIKI聽了又是妒火焚身，扔下TOSHI摔門走了。

隔天，TAIJI又被石內卜教授叫去臭罵了一頓，石內卜把被偷的縛狼汁還給了他，說明天開始要給他單獨課輔，讓他早日學會自己調製縛狼汁。TAIJI再次一把鼻涕一把眼淚回寢室，他絕對不會承認是石內卜教授罵太狠又對他太好，而是哭自己居然相信HIDE那個大騙子——什麼被偷？明明就已經交上去了！說起來他去年破壞胡奇芬人辦公室的事情也是HIDE洩密給YOSHIKI他才被罰的，這樣一看，肯定連他是狼人的事也是HIDE去跟石內卜教授說的，簡直不可饒恕！何況HIDE的證詞也有蹊蹺，雷文克勞寢室的畫像密語堪稱全霍格華茲最難，又有誰有本事潛進去偷東西？他覺得自己肯定被那顆聰明的腦袋騙了，決定再去揍HIDE一頓。然而，TAIJI並不知道，在他被罵的前一天，被石內卜教授罵的還有另一個人。

PATA平常都沒在上課，去年五年級的普等巫測中他變形學只拿了及格，不像YOSHIKI是傑出，也不像HIDE是良好，不知道為什麼麥教授很堅持要他繼續修變形學，被教授這麼看重讓他有點不好意思，只好勉強抬頭聽課，免得期末成績太難看，沒想到頭一抬便驚覺麥教授的眼鏡花紋好眼熟，怎麼看怎麼像小鐵前女友那隻虎斑貓眼睛周圍的花紋。

（待續）


	8. 一波未平

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇不知不覺也一萬字了，距離完結應該不遠了⋯⋯

那天HEATH在尖叫屋聽TAIJI說出縛狼汁的事後，就大概猜出是HIDE偷的，但他既害怕TAIJI也嫉妒TAIJI，所以沒有把真相告訴對方的打算，當作是一種無聲報復，何況TAIJI幾乎侵犯了他卻一聲道歉也沒有，就算是同院的他也不覺得這種行為值得饒恕，於是他把心情傳達給了SUGIZO，他已經找到了和危險情人和平共處的模式，那就是讓對方把矛頭向外⋯⋯

SUGIZO雖然沒有親眼看見尖叫屋裡那一幕，但HEATH告訴他當時被TAIJI按在地上有多害怕時那楚楚可憐的神情，讓他決定今生不弄死TAIJI誓不為純血巫師。

SUGIZO不僅粉絲滿天下，還男女通吃，讓雷文克勞的男粉絲替他偷走HIDE寢室裡的縛狼汁簡直輕而易舉，事成後他興高采烈地拿著贓物去向石內卜教授舉發TAIJI，因為他以為縛狼汁是有「魔藥天才」之稱的TAIJI為了隱瞞被狼人咬的事情而自己調製出來的，沒想到石內卜教授生氣地一把搶走縛狼汁就打發他回去了，連葛來芬多的學院分都沒扣，才讓他驚覺教授早就知道真相的可能性，讓他更加怒火中燒。

PATA發現眼鏡紋路的事情後，驚覺不妙，去問變形學天才同時也是他唯一的朋友HEATH，結果得到肯定的答案那隻虎斑貓果然就是麥教授，於是他的校園生活又崩潰了起來，開始天天擔心自己到底會因為隱瞞TAIJI被咬成狼人的事被退學，還是因為小鐵多次性騷擾虎斑貓形態的麥教授而被退學？最後他去找TAIJI自首，說他把狼人的事對他的貓和他的貓的前女友說了，沒想到那個前女友居然是麥教授。

TAIJI足足聽了三遍才把這個奇幻故事聽懂，用腦過度導致他連想揍人的慾望都沒了，只覺得天旋地轉，原來全世界都知道他的秘密。他回過頭重新思考，覺得HIDE偷縛狼汁的確多事，但他也不該因為HIDE的正義感而責怪人家，何況除非HIDE熱愛被揍，否則為什麼上交縛狼汁後還要刻意來找他自首呢？如果HIDE所言為真，那他現在最大的敵人應該是那個從HIDE那邊偷走東西的人，石內卜教授雖然好心教他調汁，卻可能只是執行校長命令，以及教會了之後就能少一份雜務，既然沒有好心到告訴他是哪個狗崽子舉報的，有可能好心到幫他封狗崽子的口嗎？

TAIJI覺得腦袋都要想破了，張嘴正想找眼前的PATA商量，但PATA自首完道歉後，就一副沒我的事地走了，最後TAIJI決定去找最關心他的TOSHI，雖然不知道道歉對那個玻璃心傢伙有沒有用。

通曉校園大小事的HIDE獲得了教授的賞識，在學期結束前他提早收到了一封信，指名他從下個學年開始擔任雷文克勞的級長。他笑了笑，在心中擬定了新計畫。

TAIJI向TOSHI道了歉，然而TOSHI又進入失戀狀態了，心不在焉的，也不知道聽進去了沒，但顯然是不用指望這個人幫他一起思考第二次偷藥的真兇了。

接著TAIJI去向HIDE道歉，HIDE滿臉笑容地揮手說沒關係，似乎一點也不在意，TAIJI正百思不得其解地折返寢室，馬上就被告知麥教授找他進辦公室，他差點立刻回頭再去揍HIDE第三頓，因為他覺得一切實在太過奇怪，為什麼每次跟HIDE說完話就沒好事？

不過打開麥教授辦公室的門，TAIJI就放下心了，因為麥教授也滿面笑容，雙眼還閃爍著希望的光采。麥教授任命他從下個學期開始擔任葛來芬多魁地奇球隊隊長，介紹她尋覓千百度找來的新任搜捕手，希望明年能打敗史萊哲林，拿一次久違的冠軍。被賦予重任的TAIJI笑得合不攏嘴，然而他的開心情緒在轉頭的瞬間嘎然而止，因為站在牆角的新人搜捕手正是HEATH。

（待續）


	9. 腥風血雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：  
> 葛來芬多學院（勇敢/好勝）：TAIJI、HEATH  
> 雷文克勞學院（博學/好思）：HIDE  
> 赫夫帕夫學院（忠誠/貪玩）：TOSHI、PATA  
> 史萊哲林學院（聰明/執著）：YOSHIKI、SUGIZO  
> （各學院特質都不只兩種，此處只簡單列出，學生也不見得僅有單一學院特質。學生是在11歲入學時被分院的，但也可以自己要求進入特定學院。）
> 
> 17歲七年級：HIDE、TOSHI、PATA、YOSHIKI、TAIJI  
> 16歲六年級：HEATH、SUGIZO
> 
> 除了PATA和HIDE外，其他人都是魁地奇球隊隊員。  
> TAIJI在第二章15歲六年級時被咬成狼人，YOSHIKI（虎）、TOSHI（貓）、HEATH（狐）則是自學成為化獸師的。

誰也不相信HEATH一個看似低調又無欲無求的人會加入萬眾注目的魁地奇球隊，其實HEATH低調的原因無他，只因出身混血家庭的他從小熱愛電玩，但魔法界沒人在打電玩的，甚至有部分人鄙視那是麻瓜的遊戲，讓他不得不掩藏自己是二次元愛好者的事實。

全校只有麻瓜研究學教授一人見識過HEATH的好勝心，因為在找不到插座的霍格華茲裡，唯一可以充電的地方就是麻瓜研究學教授的辦公室，HEATH曾不諱言地表示，當初選修麻瓜研究學正是為了借用電源並跟教授大戰三百回合。

最近HEATH的好勝心又多了一處可以發洩，儘管已對TOSHI失望，他依然想證明自己比TAIJI優秀，而葛來芬多人人都有的膽試他也是絕對不會少的，於是在麥教授的盛情邀約之下，他便抬頭挺胸加入了球隊。

暑假很快地過去了，新學期當上級長的HIDE形象大幅改變，大家對他的評價忽然從嗜好奇怪的自閉怪胎變成了聰明風趣的大哥，彷彿他生來就該待這個位置。HIDE會擅自跑到院裡每個人的寢室聊天，這個做法很快就找出了當初替SUGIZO偷縛狼汁的兇手。掌握了SUGIZO「教唆犯罪」的把柄後，距離HIDE向TAIJI賠罪僅剩一步之遙，那就是SUGIZO偷的是個理應不存在的東西，所以沒辦法舉發。

七年級是TAIJI待在霍格華茲的最後一年，他決心畢業前一定要拿到冠軍，在TAIJI的率領下，葛來芬多變成一支毫無章法但攻擊力極強的球隊，十一月第一戰就是對抗去年的冠軍史萊哲林。HEATH在首戰中大放異彩，鮮紅色隊服點亮了他的低調，他追逐金探子的身姿極其曼妙，如同黑髮舞伶，令全場目瞪口呆。

然而殷殷企盼這一戰還有一個人，YOSHIKI終於有機會光明正大地復仇了，他把妒意全發揮在球場上，搏格一個又一個往HEATH身上招呼，HEATH縱然天賦異稟，卻實戰經驗不足，即便閃過了十幾顆球卻仍然捱了五、六記，最後更被狠狠打下了飛天掃帚，當場昏過去。

其實SUGIZO早在YOSHIKI揮出第三顆搏格時，就已經察覺到異樣，他怒火中燒，覺得他的人只有他能夠傷害，偏偏他的高貴不容許自己在賽場上徇私，只能心碎地眼睜睜看著HEATH被抬走。

史萊哲林以殘暴險勝，沒參加慶功宴的SUGIZO轉頭就向石內卜教授申請退隊，同時舉發YOSHIKI是化獸師，沒想到石內卜看他的眼神忽然變了，向來冷漠的嚴厲中竟出現了憐憫，像是共感著他的一切痛苦般，彷彿看穿了他愛上敵對學院學生的事實。SUGIZO抱著紊亂的心情走出辦公室，趕往醫院廂房探望HEATH，沒想到開門卻發現已經有一個人在那裡了。

身為葛來芬多的隊長，TAIJI現在心情十分複雜，目標冠軍卻首戰失利本該消沉，隊員重傷更該擔憂，甚或對敵人感到憤怒，但有一股興奮感卻遠遠蓋過了這些情緒，他覺得剛才YOSHIKI暴烈的身姿實在太帥了，即便對躺在病床上的HEATH感到十分抱歉，他還是無法停止回味方才目睹的一切，身體更興奮地顫抖。

（待續）


	10. 人間蒸發

TOSHI無聲無息地退隊了，當第二場赫夫帕夫對戰雷文克勞的比賽開打，觀眾席上的YOSHIKI才驚覺賽場上竟然沒有TOSHI的身影，他立刻將望遠鏡轉往觀眾席，然而怎麼找也沒找到人，TOSHI彷彿人間蒸發了。

YOSHIKI比賽也看不下去了，立刻衝進赫夫帕夫觀眾席，見一個逼問一個，然而每一個被YOSHIKI揪著領子按到牆上地上的赫夫帕夫學生都說TOSHI昨天半夜跟整支球隊大吵一架退隊了，甚至連說退學的都有。YOSHIKI因為鬧事干擾比賽很快被攆出了球場，只好一個人上天文塔抱著膝蓋掉眼淚，一哭就是一個下午。

當天晚上，HIDE即便身為級長，還是毅然翹了自家學院為球隊難得獲勝而開的慶功宴，一個人偷偷端著蛋糕上天文塔祝YOSHIKI十八歲生日快樂，但YOSHIKI毫無心情，他此刻唯一想要的生日禮物就是TOSHI現身。

HIDE的情報網廣佈，他把打聽出來最可靠的消息告訴YOSHIKI——TOSHI是在今天清晨獨自消失在禁忌森林入口的，翹掉比賽的事情沒有經過隊長同意，離校的事情也沒有經過學院導師核准，至於有沒有退隊、退學，由於教授們全被叫去召開緊急會議，所以無從探聽，然而擅自翹掉比賽極有可能被退隊，而擅闖禁忌森林加上擅自離校更可能被退學。

YOSHIKI聽了二話不說立刻決定闖入禁忌森林追上去，要把TOSHI那個傻子找回來，HIDE怎麼勸都勸不住，想跟上去又因為實戰力不足被YOSHIKI嚴厲拒絕。看著YOSHIKI義無反顧地衝進森林，HIDE轉頭潛入葛來芬多寢室找TAIJI求救。

YOSHIKI進了森林才走沒一公里就開始覺得他高估了自己的膽量，現在發著抖分分秒秒都想回學校，然而今夜的禁忌森林的確氣氛格外詭異，與平常上奇獸飼育學海格教授帶他們進來時都不一樣。

YOSHIKI高舉著魔杖喘著大氣，越來越覺得自己的行為荒謬，他本來只是想贏得魁地奇球賽、贏得每年的學院獎盃而已，為什麼到頭來居然為了一個敵隊的TAIJI而跑去練化獸師，現在又因為另一個敵隊的TOSHI而獨自闖進這個感覺隨時都能弄丟小命的禁忌森林。

他想了又想，覺得自己跟月初忽然退隊的SUGIZO一樣荒謬，他們兩人原本是小時候在同一個純血貴族魁地奇俱樂部一起打球的好夥伴，SUGIZO進入霍格華茲後，YOSHIKI更不只一次邀他進隊，只是因為當年一起打球的另外兩個好朋友去唸了別的更講求血統的學校，SUGIZO難過之下不肯再打魁地奇，直到去年才終於為了追HEATH而同意入隊。

現在回頭一想，YOSHIKI覺得SUGIZO退隊肯定和他往HEATH身上揮搏格脫不了關係，畢竟SUGIZO退隊隔天他就因為私自練成化獸師的事情被麥教授叫去了。而且HIDE曾說過，第二次TAIJI的縛狼汁就是SUGIZO差人偷的。如果SUGIZO連TAIJI和他都想鏟除，那真正跟HEATH交往過的TOSHI肯定更難逃一劫，該不會這次TOSHI消失也是因為SUGIZO暗中作梗？

幸運之神眷顧，YOSHIKI無頭蒼蠅式的找法居然真的撞見了TOSHI，他火速衝了上去把對方緊緊摟在懷裡大哭起來，TOSHI呆滯地拍了拍他的頭，沒有說話，YOSHIKI抽噎著連珠砲似地發問，但沒等TOSHI回答，地面變忽然傳來劇烈震動，轉眼間，兩人已經被一大群拉了滿弦弓的人馬包圍了。

YOSHIKI嚇了一大跳立刻對人馬施咒攻擊，這犯了人馬的大忌，群情激動起來，此時TOSHI似乎不太舒服，摀著胸口彎下了腰，但在人馬看來就是要拿出武器的徵兆，其中一名人馬當機立斷，一箭從背後射進了TOSHI的心臟，YOSHIKI放聲尖叫撲向倒地的TOSHI，但下一秒就被另一名人馬堅硬的後蹄踢暈了。

（待續）


	11. 偷天換日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：全校瘋傳TOSHI退學，YOSHIKI半夜闖入禁忌森林攔阻，好不容易找到人，TOSHI卻遭人馬攻擊，一箭穿心……

YOSHIKI在學校的醫院廂房裡醒了過來，映入眼簾的第一人就是TOSHI。

「你活著！」YOSHIKI又一次大哭抱了上去。

TOSHI眼睛浮腫面容憔悴，像熬過夜又哭過的樣子，從金髮變成黑髮又讓他看起來更加陰沉，但說陰沉嘛，此時TOSHI的臉頰又略帶緋紅，散發著一種談了戀愛的氛圍，明明鬧出這麼大的事情又經歷生死瞬間，怎麼說都不應該是這個情緒才對。

「你怎麼好得這麼快？我們是怎麼回來的？你頭髮什麼時候染回來了？那些人馬呢？」YOSHIKI立刻掀起TOSHI的衣服前前後後檢查，然而他身上連疤痕都沒有。

「我們？人馬？你在說什麼？」TOSHI一臉困惑。

這時TAIJI衝了進來，看到TOSHI的霎那愣了，「你是TOSHI還是HIDE？」

TOSHI笑，「換了髮色也不致於就認不出來吧？HIDE也不是黑髮呀？」

「TAIJI你在說什麼呀？」YOSHIKI問。

TAIJI聽了卻激動地撲到病床上，「你他媽把HIDE搞到哪裡去了？你遇見他了嗎？他進森林找你了！」

「HIDE？我只遇到TOSHI，沒遇到HIDE呀？我要他不准跟來⋯⋯等一下，他進了森林？你怎麼沒阻止他！」這下換YOSHIKI撲到TAIJI身上大叫，但立刻感到一陣眩暈。

龐芮夫人拉開簾子罵道：「統統給我安靜！不准讓病人激動！你給我躺回床上，把這個喝了。」

TAIJI和YOSHIKI不情願地放開彼此，TOSHI把YOSHIKI服回床上，TAIJI則替YOSHIKI接過魔藥。

等龐芮夫人拉上簾子又走開一段距離後，TOSHI才小聲發問：「那個⋯⋯人馬是怎麼回事？我有聽說人馬最近暴動，所以昨天教授們都被找去開會了，但這跟你有什麼關係？怎麼會忽然受傷？剛剛明明還好好的不是嗎？」

「你在說什麼？我們不是一起被人馬攻擊嗎？你的背還——」

「笨蛋！所以說那是HIDE啊！」TAIJI激動打岔，「他喝了我調的變身水變成TOSHI去阻止你了！就是為了不讓你在這種非常時期進森林找死！」接著TAIJI轉向TOSHI，「說起來你也有錯啊！沒事搞消失是什麼意思？你早幾個小時出現的話HIDE那傻子也不會衝進森林啊！」

「對不起⋯⋯」TOSHI低頭。

「對不起啥啊？說起來你退學的事是真的嗎？」TAIJI追問。

「退學？我被了退學了？」

「啥？」

在TAIJI和TOSHI雞同鴨講的同時，旁邊的YOSHIKI一臉驚恐地雙手抱頭崩潰了，「所以HIDE死了⋯⋯我害死了HIDE⋯⋯我⋯⋯不可能，可是、可是⋯⋯」

「你們倆他媽到底都在說什麼東西！」TAIJI暴躁地兇道。

YOSHIKI吼了回去：「HIDE被人馬射殺了啊！我看見了！我親眼看見了——血都流出來了！血⋯⋯從心臟⋯⋯你為什麼不阻止他！」

YOSHIKI又往TAIJI身上撲了上去，這次兩個人一起跌在地上。

「你以為我不想阻止嗎！要不是他往我身上狂扔屎炸彈，害我被飛七罰去打掃走廊，我怎麼可能現在才過來！」

「你們夠了！」龐芮夫人再一次拉開簾子，這次她身後還跟了幾個人。

HEATH向來平靜優雅的臉此時透著焦慮，他手裡捏了張小紙條，SUGIZO緊跟在後，PATA則抱著貓遠遠站著。

TOSHI再次把YOSHIKI扶回床上後，龐芮夫人指著從地上爬起來的TAIJI說：「你給我出去，沒有你這樣探病的。」

「對不起。」

龐芮夫人回頭對其他三人說：「所以說這裡沒有雷文克勞的學生，球賽受傷的選手都回寢室了，現在我這裡就只有一名傷患，而且他也沒有流血，我不知道你們要找的是誰。」

「他就是我們要找的人。」SUGIZO說。

龐芮夫人皺眉，覺得這群人似乎在玩什麼小把戲，最後她把頭轉向TAIJI，「人太多了，你的探病時間結束了，出去吧！」

「可是——」TAIJI一臉不甘心地看著比他更早來的TOSHI。

「沒有可是，我不會讓你再跟我的傷患打第三次架。」龐芮夫人接著把TAIJI轟了出去。

HEATH現身後，有一件剛才YOSHIKI就一直很在意的事情變得更扎眼了，那就是TOSHI的髮色——跟HEATH一模一樣，全場就只有他們兩個是黑髮，像情侶一樣。YOSHIKI又不高興了起來，並同時討厭擔憂HIDE安危之餘還能嫉妒這種小事的自己，於是他轉頭往SUGIZO身上發洩。

「SUGIZO！你有臉來！」YOSHIKI壓低嗓音嘶聲道，「你退隊就算了，還舉報我，你這個叛徒！」

「我是為了保護HEATH才來的。」SUGIZO抬頭挺胸驕傲地說。

「不准打架，打架的話就不准探病。」龐芮夫人遠遠警告他們。

「PATA怎麼來了？」TOSHI轉移話題。

「小鐵一直往這邊跑，我就跟來了，然後在門口遇見他們。」PATA一臉不知道為何自己在這裡的表情。

「那HEATH怎麼來了？」YOSHIKI為了阻止TOSHI對HEATH說話，搶先問道。

「HIDE的貓頭鷹帶了一封信給我，上面有血跡，我以為他受傷了，所以就過來看看。」HEATH說著把手上對摺的紙條交給YOSHIKI。

YOSHIKI攤開紙條，上面除了一抹血跡外什麼都沒有。

「這是怎麼回事？」TOSHI驚訝。

「那傢伙的話肯定又是什麼惡作劇吧？」PATA說。

「才不是⋯⋯HIDE死了⋯⋯HIDE真的死了⋯⋯為什麼⋯⋯人馬太過分了⋯⋯」YOSHIKI丟下紙條又陷入崩潰。

（待續）


	12. 塞翁失馬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：HIDE喝了TAIJI調製的變身水化身TOSHI追進森林阻止YOSHIKI，卻被人馬射中心臟，另一方面，HEATH收到了一封不明血書⋯⋯

「HIDE死了？什⋯⋯麼？」HEATH聽了一愣。

「我記得剛才龐芮夫人說他撞到腦袋了？」SUGIZO拐彎抹角地說。

「我的腦袋才沒有問題！」YOSHIKI生氣地大叫，這才把昨晚的事情全說了。

聽完後TOSHI困惑地開口，「一般來說人馬對年輕巫師滿友善的，應該不會隨便下重手⋯⋯」

「那牠為什麼要射心臟！血都——」

「因為你沒腦先去攻擊人家啊。」SUGIZO說。

「你是什麼意思！我們在討論的是人命！」YOSHIKI叫道。

「但我覺得你撞了腦袋，說法並不是很可靠啊，可能等下HIDE就從那個門走進來了呢！」SUGIZO說。

「或許、或許傷口並不深⋯⋯」TOSHI試著打圓場，但畢竟他當時不在現場，也不知道實際情形。

「如果是HIDE寄的信，他為什麼不寫字？一般來說至少會署名或寫『救命』吧？」YOSHIKI反問。

「這真的不是開玩笑嗎？」PATA依舊不敢相信。

YOSHIKI忽然想起另一件事，問：「慢著，我是怎麼回來的？我明明在森林裡昏倒了。」

「剛才龐芮夫人說是海格清晨進森林狩獵的時候發現你的。」HEATH說。

「我跟HIDE是一起被攻擊的，海格只發現我，也就是說人馬把HIDE帶走了？牠們肯定是殺了人想毀屍滅跡！」

「毀屍滅跡沒用吧？霍格華茲一個學生消失了不可能沒人發現吧？」PATA說。

「但只要人馬拒絕，人類這邊也沒法深入調查，尤其現在兩邊關係這麼緊張⋯⋯」TOSHI皺眉說。

「比起人馬殺人，受傷被丟在原地最後被其他野獸叼走的可能性還比較高。」SUGIZO說。

「你這傢伙什麼意思！」YOSHIKI叫道。

「但是他說的也不是沒有可能⋯⋯」TOSHI小聲說。

「那怎麼辦？」

「那是多久以前的事情了？」TOSHI問。

「大約凌晨兩點左右吧？」YOSHIKI努力回想。

「現在快七點了。」TOSHI說。

「都已經五個小時了嗎？受那個傷有可能活過五小時嗎？如果⋯⋯如果HIDE還活著⋯⋯」YOSHIKI焦慮地喃喃自語。

大家你看我我看你，沒人說話。

「沒時間了，我自己回去！」YOSHIKI下定決心就要下床。

「都五個小時了，你現在回去要上哪找？」SUGIZO把人推回床上。

「我要回到過去拯救HIDE！」YOSHIKI說，「五個小時⋯⋯可惡！偏偏是五個小時，沒辦法回到中箭之前嗎？」

「你沒撞壞腦袋吧？人不可能回到過去的。」SUGIZO不客氣地指出。

「我就可以。」YOSHIKI說。

「啊？」SUGIZO無話可說。

「誰叫你舉報了我是化獸師。」

「那你應該被關進阿茲卡班才對吧？」

「你就這麼想讓我進監獄？」

「反正你未成年，多半能緩刑，死不了的。」

「才不是因為未成年，是因為我優秀！」YOSHIKI說著從自己的制服長袍中拿出一條金色的沙漏項鍊，「麥教授把我通報給魔法部的同時也把我的成績上報了，並推薦我修習成為正氣師替魔法部工作，所以魔法部批准了這個時光器給我，讓我可以回到幾個小時前，以便多修幾門衝堂的課程，不過每次時光旅行的上限是五小時。」

HEATH的眼睛亮了起來，SUGIZO皺眉思索著這整件事，TOSHI伸手想摸那個時光器。

PATA淡淡地澆冷水：「但回到過去並不能讓死者復生。」

「誰知道呢？或許正是因為我回到過去所以HIDE才活下來的，我一定要回去！不說了，沒時間了！」

「但你要怎麼找到HIDE？」SUGIZO問。

「我有個主意，」TOSHI說，「你們誰能從廚房偷一塊生肉出來？」

*

最後偷肉的任務落到日常從廚房偷酒的PATA身上，贓物到手後，YOSHIKI抓了熟知禁忌森林的TOSHI，把時光器的鏈子套在兩人脖子上，翻動五次沙漏，回到了五小時前，他們很快溜進了森林。

「快點！TOSHI，走這邊。」

「等一下⋯⋯」

「沒時間了！」

「我知道，所以我們請騎士墮鬼馬幫忙吧！」TOSHI從包包裡拿出生肉，「人馬的腳程我們肯定追不上，騎士墮鬼馬對血的味道非常敏感，你說HIDE中了箭還流血了，我們可以運用這一點找人。」

僅管剛才在人前自信滿滿，下定了決心YOSHIKI現在卻猶疑起來，停住腳步低下頭來，「TOSHI⋯⋯要是HIDE中箭的當下就死了怎麼辦？我們會不會已經來不及了？會不會⋯⋯會不會這一切都是徒勞？我們甚至可能不小心違反時空旅行的規則而害死自己⋯⋯」

「你有看見現在是什麼生物在吃這塊肉嗎？」TOSHI輕聲問。

「你說什麼？」YOSHIKI抬頭，卻只看見那塊滴著血的生肉正在一口一口地憑空消失，「咦？肉、肉不見了？那裡、那裡有東西嗎？」

TOSHI露出了溫柔的微笑，撫摸著瘦骨嶙峋收著翅膀的高大黑馬，介紹道：「牠就是騎士墮鬼馬唷！只有目睹過死亡的人才看得見，你看不見牠，就代表HIDE活著。」

（待續）


	13. 退隊疑雲

聽見HIDE沒死，YOSHIKI喜極而泣撲上去抱住TOSHI，TOSHI伸手揉了揉他的腦袋，這時騎士墮鬼馬忽然吸了吸鼻子，把YOSHIKI嚇得趕緊鬆手連退三步。

TOSHI把YOSHIKI扶上馬，自己坐在後面摟住他，接著拿出帶血的信給馬嗅聞，鬼馬助跑了幾步起飛了，速度非常快，YOSHIKI大叫起來，他看不見鬼馬，自然沒料到牠有翅膀，更沒想到鬼馬在漆黑的森林中也能飛這麼快。他低頭一看，胯下全空，還離地越來越遠，雙腿甚至能感受到未知的肌肉蠕動，而鬼馬側身穿越樹林時傾斜的程度更是毫不客氣，YOSHIKI連忙緊抓住腰間TOSHI的手臂，開啟話題分散注意力。

「TOSHI、TOSHI⋯⋯你剛才說，目睹死亡的人才能看見鬼馬，那為什麼你看得見？」

「我奶奶昨晚過世了，頭髮也是因為這樣才染回黑色。」

「啊，抱歉⋯⋯」

「其實本來就是因為奶奶急病才趕著離校去探望的，能見上最後一面也已經非常幸福了。」

「所以大家說的那些都是謠言？」

「你說TAIJI說的那些嗎？其實我不太清楚大家說了什麼，我今天早上才回到學校，立刻就去醫院廂房看你了，啊，以現在的時間點來說，應該是幾小時後才會回來。」

「你們學院的人說你跟全隊吵架退隊了，然後又退學了。」

「的確吵了一架呢⋯⋯」

「他們阻止你去探望奶奶？」

「不，怎麼可能，他們只是阻止我自己一個人騎掃帚飛去，覺得太危險了，如果跟教授報備的話說不定可以拿到港口鑰或至少獲准使用呼嚕網從壁爐傳送過去，只是教授們全都因為人馬的事情在開會，我也不敢隨便闖進鄧不利多的辦公室，要是聽見不該聽的事情反而走不了就糟糕了。」

「啊，你騎掃帚！」YOSHIKI噘起嘴，怨自己怎麼沒早點想到，「那我跟HIDE半夜在森林裡找你根本白跑了嘛！」

TOSHI笑，「我也沒想到你會就這樣衝進森林找我。」

「啊！你剛才為什麼不叫我召喚掃帚！我才不要騎這個鬼東西！」

「我會好好抱緊你不讓你掉下去的。」TOSHI壞笑。

「我才不會掉下去！」

YOSHIKI話才說完，騎士墮鬼馬就開始斜斜向下飛，又惹得他一陣尖叫。

*

他們在一塊陌生的地域降落，才點亮魔杖都還沒看清四周就聽見了馬蹄聲，騎士墮鬼馬顯然也聽見了，一下子就扭頭跑走了。

人馬內部似乎起了點爭執，TOSHI和YOSHIKI能聽見巨石的另一頭有幾名人馬在對彼此吼叫。

「開玩笑？我們憑什麼要幫助人類？說起來我們根本不應該把這個人類帶回來！」

「星象並未預示今天有死亡發生，說明這名人類命不該絕，按這個失血程度，若是放手不管——」

「是那個傲慢的人類率先攻擊，他們應該替自己的行為付出代價！」

「你心裡很清楚，我們絕對不能違背天意！」

「哈？但我們憑什麼要替人類收拾爛攤子？何況我們根本沒有人血可用！」

「先暫停一下，外面是怎麼回事？有其他人類的味道。」

不一會兒，一名人馬從巨石後面走了出來，不客氣地用蹄子敲了敲地面仰頭說：「來者何人？」

「你們把HIDE怎麼了！快把HIDE交出來！」YOSHIKI叫道，TOSHI在後面悄悄拉了下YOSHIKI的制服長袍。

「人類，你們不應該闖入這裡。」人馬瞇細眼睛說，目光移到了兩人高舉的魔杖上，充滿警戒。

TOSHI放下魔杖熄了光源，試圖向人馬表示我方並無敵意，但他沒有暗示YOSHIKI，因為若是連YOSHIKI都熄了魔杖的光源，他倆就看不見對方了。

「我們是來救我們的朋友的！」YOSHIKI說。

「就憑你們也想救人？人類真是不知天高地厚。」人馬笑了。

此時第二名人馬從巨石後走出來，「就是他！是那個傲慢的人類！居然跟到這裡了！還不放下魔杖！」

「你們先把HIDE交出來！」YOSHIKI說。

仍在巨石後尚未現身的人馬發話了：「他們是來獻上鮮血的，把人都帶進來吧！」

兩人在反應過來之前，便被人馬雙雙踢昏。

（待續）


	14. 事有蹊蹺

YOSHIKI再睜眼時，HIDE正滿心焦急地看著他，一旁的TOSHI則正在喝水。

「HIDE！」YOSHIKI從一疊乾草上跳了起來，但HIDE還沒回話，一名人馬便從現身，YOSHIKI頓時渾身警戒。

「我們把你的朋友治好了。」人馬驕傲地說。

「什麼？」YOSHIKI激動地衝上去就要掀衣服確認傷勢，但HIDE護著胸壓著背，死都不肯讓他看一眼上半身的肌膚，「你不讓我看我怎麼知道你到底好了沒？」

「好了好了都好了，別看了，我沒事。」HIDE說。

接著人馬簡單解說了下狀況，原來當時HIDE中箭後，因為變身水的時效到了，身體在有開放式傷口的狀態下變回原樣，導致過程中大量失血，雖然勉強活著，但再不輸血就有危險，而人馬的血液和人類並不相通，YOSHIKI和TOSHI到場的時機恰恰好，人馬為了節省溝通成本直接弄昏兩人以對HIDE進行治療。

解說完畢後，人馬冷冷地說：「現在我要監視你們離開我們的林子，人類，立刻跟上我。」

*

他們步行了好幾個小時，途中YOSHIKI曾一度考慮請求人馬輪流載他們，被HIDE和TOSHI連聲阻止，直到天將破曉，人馬才終於停了下來。

「我只負責監視到這裡，人類，在此闊別。」說完人馬轉身，用比剛才快上數倍的速度奔馳起來，很快消失在森林中。

三人四處張望，發現前方就是海格上課曾經帶學生來上課的地方，於是鬆了一大口氣，少了人馬的監視加上回到熟悉的地方，YOSHIKI立刻連珠砲似地講個不停，把時光器跟騎士墮鬼馬的事情全說給HIDE聽，更不忘提TAIJI頭髮上殘留著沒清乾淨的屎炸彈，PATA滿臉不情願地去廚房偷酒，以及SUGIZO聽見自己舉報化獸師卻反讓YOSHIKI成為麥教授的愛徒還獲得時光器時一臉氣憤難當的樣子，最後話題轉向了人馬。

「總覺得可以理解為什麼人類和人馬的關係這麼緊張呢⋯⋯」TOSHI說。

「會嗎？我覺得人馬挺友善的呀？」YOSHIKI說。

TOSHI用無話可說的眼神看向身旁這個不久前才跟人馬槓上，導致後續這一切的人。

「你們遇上的已經算不錯了，雖然人馬真的很聰明，但怎麼說呢？講三句話有兩句帶有歧視吧？」HIDE說。

TOSHI低頭竊笑，YOSHIKI則依舊一臉無感，「是嗎？」

「不過還是很謝謝他們把我醫好。」

「總之營救HIDE的任務達成！」YOSHIKI開心高舉雙手，接著從後面環住HIDE肩膀，「還是你聰明，要不是你寄信給HEATH，我們根本沒機會來救你。」

這話卻令HIDE一頭霧水，「什麼信？我沒有寄信呀？」

（待續）


	15. 大功告成

「沒寄？就是那個小紙條呀？上面有你的血⋯⋯TOSHI，紙條呢？」

「啊，剛才被騎士墮鬼馬吃掉了。」

「我的血？」HIDE更加困惑了。

「鬼馬是嗅了你的血才帶我們找到你的，肯定是你的血呀？如果不是你寄的那⋯⋯」YOSHIKI說。

「說起來，你也還沒還我信。」TOSHI對YOSHIKI說。

「啊？還有什麼信？」現在換YOSHIKI一頭霧水。

這時TOSHI忽然攔住大家，「我們可能要先躲一下。」

「什麼？」

「我差不多是這時候回學校的，會在那邊降落，然後你會叫我去醫院廂房。」

「我？我這時候應該躺在醫院廂房啊？」YOSHIKI說。

這時一道橘色影子從他們眼前奔過，是小鐵，TOSHI看了過去，靈光一閃。

「我懂了！這裡交給你們了！」TOSHI說完立刻化獸成黑貓奔了過去。

「等一下，懂什麼？」YOSHIKI正要追上去，但立刻聽見不遠處上方傳來穿樹葉聲，趕緊跟HIDE兩人躲到大石頭後。

接著他們看見另一個TOSHI騎著掃帚降落了，整理了衣衫後從懷中拿出了一封信，似乎在確認有沒有弄丟，這時YOSHIKI忽然明白了。

「哇！YO醬，不可以！」HIDE噓聲道。

但YOSHIKI已經跳了出去，撲過去一把搶走了TOSHI手中的信。

「哇啊啊！咦？YOSHIKI？你怎麼在這裡？等一下，那封信很重要，快還給我。」

「我等一下就還給你，你快點去醫院廂房，不要問原因！現在就去！」YOSHIKI把信舉得高高的不讓TOSHI拿。

「可是——」TOSHI伸手搶。

照理說不該隨便跟過去的人見面，何況要是被TOSHI看到還躲在後面的HIDE就糟糕了，隨便出個差錯事情就不會按照原先的樣子進行，YOSHIKI心中一急，撲上去用一個吻堵住了TOSHI的嘴。

「相信我，我不會害你的。」

TOSHI被親得一臉錯愕，雙頰泛起了紅暈，然後真的呆呆地倒退幾步，轉身往醫院廂房的方向移動。

看著YOSHIKI滿臉不好意思地拿著信跑回來，HIDE一臉看戲的表情吹起口哨輕拍掌心，揶揄道：「哎呀呀！」

但YOSHIKI很快收起蕩漾的神情，焦急道：「HIDE，我們得寄信！現在就要！」

「寄信？給誰？我身上沒有羽毛筆呀！要去貓頭鷹屋嗎？」

「不，太危險了，現在TAIJI大概正滿學校找我們倆，要是半路被撞上就完蛋了。」

YOSHIKI攤開信，那是TOSHI的請假信，上面有TOSHI父親的簽名，寫著TOSHI祖母急病的離校事由，於是YOSHIKI把信的空白處撕下一角，讓HIDE咬破手指，在上面抹血，接著HIDE用口哨叫來了自己貓頭鷹，把信綁在貓頭鷹腳上，讓牠把信送去給HEATH。

「呼！這下真的大功告成了。」YOSHIKI抹了一把汗，累倒在樹幹旁。

「那我們現在要去哪裡？」

「回醫院廂房吧！我還得把請假信還給TOSHI呢！而且大家都很擔心你，不過不用急，」YOSHIKI放下心後忽然笑了，「得等另外一個我先跟TAIJI打上兩架還有好好氣一氣SUGIZO呢！」

（待續）


	16. 亦敵亦友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 補敘一下第九章到第十章之間發生的事。

說起半個月前HEATH被YOSHIKI揮出的搏格打下掃帚的那場魁地奇，醫院廂房裡也發生了微妙的化學變化。

本來SUGIZO撞見病床另一端的TAIJI氣氛就已經夠僵硬了，沒想到又來了第三個人，HIDE哼著小曲走到HEATH床前，熱情地跟HEATH打完招呼後，轉頭看見另外兩人馬上一句話挑起戰火。

「縛狼汁是他偷的。」HIDE指著SUGIZO對TAIJI說。

SUGIZO毫無悔意，「已經交給石內卜教授了，要的話自己去領。」

TAIJI從椅子上跳了起來，爬過病床一拳揍了過去，兩人馬上打成了一團。

「別打了。」病床上的HEATH說，但顯然沒人聽見。

「哇！有吉他耶！」HIDE順手拿起了SUGIZO帶來的木吉他，認領了TAIJI原先坐的椅子，事不關己地彈了起來。

「等一下，那是我——」SUGIZO掙脫TAIJI，想拿回自己的琴，但話才說到一半，HIDE的琴聲就讓他閉上了嘴，TAIJI也停手了。

HIDE的即興告一段落後，SUGIZO才終於開口：「你也會彈吉他？」

「我還帶了把電吉他來學校呢！不過霍格華茲好像不流行搖滾樂，畢竟連插電的地方都沒有，我本來想組個團請孚立維教授來當指導老師，但他好像只對合唱團有興趣，真可惜。」提到吉他的事情，HIDE一下子就說了一堆，也不管眼前的人熟還是不熟。

「來組樂團吧？」SUGIZO忽然說，「HEATH會彈貝斯，他還有個酒鬼朋友也會彈吉他，麻瓜研究學教授會幫我們搞定電的事情。」

TAIJI火氣又上來了，「哈？你開什麼玩笑？你知不知道因為你的關係——」

「好啊。」HIDE爽快地說。

「什麼？」TAIJI愣住，「喂！我之前揍你就是因為這傢伙——」

「所以你欠我不少嘛！那就陪我玩樂團吧！」HIDE眼神銳利地對SUGIZO笑道，SUGIZO也毫不畏懼地邪笑回來。

TAIJI來回看著兩人眼中閃爍的火花，忽然不明白這到底是真友好還是假友好了。

「對了，找主唱和鼓手的事情也交給你啦！畢竟你欠我這麼多。」HIDE接著說。

「我以為你會想兼任？」SUGIZO說。

「不不不，我討厭自己的聲音。」HIDE說。

「HEATH的酒鬼朋友好像有認識愛唱歌的人，不過要推動那酒鬼辦事不容易。」SUGIZO說。

「要推動人辦事？這不是萬人迷最擅長的事嗎？」HIDE笑著翻起舊帳，「好久沒整理寢室了，不知道是不是又有東西少了呢！」

「不，怎麼敢跟級長大人比呢！」SUGIZO笑說，「過去HEATH承蒙您關照了。」

「怎麼會呢？」HIDE又是一臉媚笑。

TAIJI看著兩人高來高去，腦子又混亂起來。

慢著，老子也會彈貝斯，不是，這團看著就很陰的樣子，老子才不想加⋯⋯可是難得有團⋯⋯不不不，太失格調了⋯⋯

（待續）


	17. 拼圖碎片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 使用時光器就像拼拼圖，你必須確保事情結果與你最初所見相符，被拆解的時間才得以回歸正軌，但有時候，你會發現無論如何都拼不進去的碎片，因為它可能打從一開始就來自另一幅拼圖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：YOSHIKI用時光器帶著TOSHI回到過去順利救出HIDE，他們現在僅存的任務就是確保過去的自己會使用時光器前去拯救HIDE，並避免觸發其他事件。

YOSHIKI和HIDE在一個可以監視醫院廂房門口的制高點躲了大約一小時，過程中看見TAIJI奔進醫院廂房，不一會兒黑貓TOSHI把小鐵帶到了門口，PATA遠遠追來，撞見了拿著血書趕來的HEATH和SUGIZO，三人交談過程中黑貓TOSHI和小鐵跑走了，接著三人進了醫院廂房，然後TAIJI被了趕出來，接著換PATA匆匆出來往廚房奔去，TAIJI試圖跟上去，卻被PATA指著頭髮拒絕，TAIJI這才訕訕地去廁所把頭髮上殘留的屎炸彈清掉，PATA帶著生肉回來時TAIJI已經在門口定點就位了，但只有PATA順利進入醫院廂房，TAIJI依然被龐芮夫人擋在門外，再怎麼苦苦哀求也沒用。  
YOSHIKI估計過去的自己已經和TOSHI使用時光機消失了，於是準備和HIDE一起離開藏身處，這時剛好有個傷患被一堆人送進醫院廂房，場面一陣混亂，他們聽見龐芮夫人大聲趕人的聲音，接著還在病房裡的三人就出來了，YOSHIKI和HIDE立刻下去和他們會合，此時恢復人形的TOSHI也從另一端出現。  
「HIDE！你沒事！YOSHIKI說你被射中心臟！」TAIJI從地上跳了起來，HIDE開心地迎了上去，TAIJI立刻想扯開HIDE衣襟確認傷口，HIDE連忙阻攔，兩人你來我往了半天最後HIDE被按到了牆上去。  
「我們回來啦！」YOSHIKI對其他人宣告。  
「真快！」PATA驚訝道，「你們也就消失幾秒鐘吧？」  
「見識到時光器的厲害了吧？」YOSHIKI炫耀道。  
「等一下，什麼時光器？」TAIJI停止剝除HIDE的衣服，轉過頭問，「而且你不是還在裡頭？怎麼會從那邊出現？」  
「說來話長，」YOSHIKI笑著敷衍，先把懷中的請假信交給TOSHI以免忘記，「信還你。」  
「啊⋯⋯謝謝。」TOSHI尷尬地接過信，和YOSHIKI對上眼的瞬間覺得身子熱了起來，畢竟現在眼前的YOSHIKI是跟他共享接吻記憶的YOSHIKI了。  
「那是什麼信？你為什麼臉紅了？」TAIJI問。  
「我才沒有。」YOSHIKI小聲說。  
「那時光器看起來真好用，借我玩一下吧？」SUGIZO毫不客氣地問。  
YOSHIKI皺著眉頭轉過頭來，「我跟你的帳可還沒算清！HIDE是我跟TOSHI救回來的，生肉是PATA偷來的，血書是HEATH拿來的，HIDE變身的消息是TAIJI帶來的，這整件事人人有功但跟你沒有半毛關係，我可不欠你什麼。」  
「是嗎？你應該感謝我舉報你，讓你有機會獲得時光器當一回救世主吧？」SUGIZO叉腰說。  
「哈？你講不講理？」  
「作為回報，你就來加入我們的樂團吧？」SUGIZO繼續進攻。  
「樂⋯⋯團？」  
「對，我們缺鼓手，我可沒忘記你以前打過鼓。」SUGIZO說。  
YOSHIKI沉默地考慮這個可能性。  
「還有TOSHI，PATA都幫你偷生肉了，你就來當主唱作為回報吧！」SUGIZO又補上一句，他想說要說動酒鬼PATA辦事不易，不如趁當事人在場趕緊雞婆兩句直接幫他把人情債給討了坐收漁翁之利。  
至於「HIDE本來就在這個樂團裡，而所有人你幫我我幫你都是為了救HIDE」這個邏輯SUGIZO就不打算點破了，不，要是被誰點破了，他還能說「HIDE命危是因為YOSHIKI腦衝去找不告而別的TOSHI」，再把這串誰欠誰的邏輯凹回來。  
HIDE默默看著SUGIZO打小算盤，露出了「孺子可教也」的笑容。  
「咦？」不知道半個月前病房裡結成了什麼秘密聯盟的TOSHI一頭霧水。  
YOSHIKI和TOSHI兩人對視，又同時撇開臉，一旁HEATH眨了眨眼似乎看懂了什麼。  
「你加嗎？」最後YOSHIKI問。  
「我⋯⋯還滿喜歡唱歌的。」TOSHI說。  
「那就一起加吧。」YOSHIKI說。  
尋找鼓手及主唱度任務圓滿達成，SUGIZO滿意一笑，對HIDE使了個「瞧我辦事多利索？」的得意眼神，HIDE回了個「勉強夠格當我徒弟」的緩慢眨眼，TAIJI再一次目睹腹黑二人組聯手使壞現場只覺得胃痛。  
這時又有一個傷患被送來，他們七個人在門口聊天擋了人家的道，於是YOSHIKI說：「你們去吃早飯慢慢聊吧！我還得回去喝藥，啊，TAIJI留著，我幫TAIJI補一下進度，他剛被龐芮夫人關在外面，時光器的事情啥也不知道。」  
「虧你記得！」TAIJI叫道。  
眾人離去後，YOSHIKI轉頭把TAIJI拉到陰暗的角落，表情變得嚴肅，整件TOSHI失蹤到HIDE命危的事情疑點重重，回到過去讓一切問題都有了答案，唯獨一件事他怎麼也想不通。  
「TAIJI，我有話要問你。」  
「什麼？」TAIJI本來抱著聽故事的心情，現在被YOSHIKI的表情嚇住了。  
「你剛才在病房說HIDE是喝了你調的變身水才變成TOSHI的。」  
「對。」  
「但是變身水的調製時間要一個月，這代表你並不是為了幫HIDE才調變身水的。」  
該來的還是會來，TAIJI的心沉了下去，也沒心情聽故事了。  
「你說得沒錯。」他承認。  
「你以前有用變身水變成TOSHI過嗎？」

（待續）


	18. 尋找自己

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完結篇！

「哈？你在說什麼？」TAIJI呆住，本以為事情敗露了，沒想到YOSHIKI卻問了一個毫不相干的問題。

「變身水的調製需要一個月，這代表你一個月前就決定要調藥了，甚至更早，也可能已經服過好多次了，你變成TOSHI想做什麼？而且變身水沒有TOSHI的頭髮是調不成的，你又是怎麼拿到TOSHI的頭髮的？為什麼HIDE也知道這件事？」YOSHIKI連珠砲似地問了一堆。

「HIDE才不知道這件事，這事跟你們都沒有關係！他為了你的事情衝進來找我時我正在處理變身水，本來這件事情誰都不會知道的！」

「你偷偷變成TOSHI想做什麼？」

「我根本沒有調TOSHI的變身水！」

「你剛才自己說——」

「我說HIDE喝了我調的變身水！TOSHI的頭髮可不關我的事，那是HIDE加的，他一個呼風喚雨的級長什麼東西弄不到手？」

YOSHIKI皺眉，「所以你沒有要變成TOSHI？」

「我變成TOSHI幹嘛！」

「我不知道⋯⋯但你確實調了變身水？你調變身水打算做什麼？」

TAIJI低下頭，躊躇著。

YOSHIKI追問：「你打算變成誰？」

「我只是⋯⋯想變回我自己。」TAIJI抬頭，兩眼已經淚眼汪汪。

「變回你自己？什麼意思？」

「他們都說狼人無藥可醫，我只是想，如果用自己的毛髮做成變身水，在月圓的時候喝，是不是就可以維持人形，不要狼化，至少撐過月圓期⋯⋯」

「你不是有縛狼汁了嗎？」

「縛狼汁算什麼東西！服了也不能阻止身體狼化，只是不會有攻擊性而已，那跟精神病患發病時吃鎮定劑又有什麼兩樣？」TAIJI聲淚俱下，「你能想像嗎？因為一次失誤，就要一輩子服藥？每個月一次、一輩子！還不能不服藥，不服的話就會變成隨機殺人犯⋯⋯你懂嗎？我已經不是人了！我根本不是人！」

YOSHIKI撲上去抱住TAIJI，「你是TAIJI，無論你是什麼樣子，你都是我認識的TAIJI。」

這時病房的門猛然打開。

「誰見到那個找死的兔崽子了？」龐芮夫人百忙之中殺出病房，抓住YOSHIKI，從衣領拖走，「說得就是你，給我回來，不喝藥、不好好休息還想開溜？門都沒有！」

「啊，對不起，我這就回去喝藥！」YOSHIKI連忙說，但還是回頭對TAIJI說最後一句：「TAIJI，一起加入樂團吧？」

「啊？好。」TAIJI愣愣地回，「謝謝你，還有，生日快樂。」

「謝謝。」YOSHIKI笑得如花似玉。

*

拯救HIDE事件後，PATA和HIDE熟了起來，過去他心中一直覺得沒啥屁用的吉他才華忽然變成了這輩子最美的福份，他的校園生活精彩程度漸漸勝過了小鐵，他在HIDE的建議下替小鐵找了個貓同伴，名叫小太郎，讓牠們出雙入對，從此不再為了貓的事情崩潰。

結果TOSHI沒有退出球隊，倒是HEATH退隊了，原因很簡單：他有懼高症。HEATH是因為眼力好、體能好、反射神經好才被找進球隊，但拯救HIDE事件過後，YOSHIKI和TOSHI之間永遠瀰漫著粉紅色氛圍，這讓HEATH醒悟自己從來就不需要跟TAIJI競爭，而且現在有SUGIZO愛他，他根本不需要留在球隊去證明自己比TAIJI強，於是果斷回到二次元世界。

SUGIZO自從學期初退隊後，就把多出來的時間拿去選修了麻瓜研究學，還跳級略過三、四、五年級的課程，直接進入和HEATH相同的班級，成為班上唯一的史萊哲林學生，誰也不相信那個高傲的純血巫師居然肯放下身段學習麻瓜知識，從此史萊哲林的學生看見他都繞道走，說他是叛徒，恨他那麼優秀一個追蹤手不僅不打球了，還去跟一個混了麻瓜血的交往、學習麻瓜知識，SUGIZO在史萊哲林的名聲一落千丈，但他一點也不在乎，因為他不僅確認了戀人，也找到了前途。

「我重新開始打鼓了，你也差不多該回來球隊了吧？」某天YOSHIKI在史萊哲林地窖攔下SUGIZO說。

「我不回去了，我申請巫麻交流協會的實習資格通過了，下個學期開始會經常離校，我決定將來往那裡發展。」

那次對話後，不良明星球員兼學霸YOSHIKI忽然又不唸書了，再次嚇傻眾人，他把時光器還了回去，無論教授再三慰留，他都決意不當正氣師了，先是TAIJI的事情讓他改變了主意，比起讓惡人伏法，他更想給予受害者力量；而SUGIZO的改變，更讓他省思，過去搏格一直是他向世界抗議的方式，宣洩著他的憤怒，只是現在，他意識到自己的情感波濤可以更有指向性的出口——他在TOSHI的歌聲中找到了想做的事情。

那年的耶誕節，HIDE把眾人領到了萬應室門口，門後幻化出了他們想要的一切，要琴有琴、要電有電，那是最豪華的練團室，他們的樂團正式成立。TAIJI提議團名叫TRASH，PATA提議叫JUDY，HIDE提議叫SABER TIGER，最後YOSHIKI霸氣地在黑板上畫了好大一個叉，蓋住了所有人的提議，說：「我們就叫X。」

（全文完，番外不定期掉落）


End file.
